The Meanings Of Seven Kisses
by MidnightSky101
Summary: PENIS! Ha, got your attention! So, yeah, the meanings of seven kisses, beautifully demonstrated by Merlin and Arthur! A/M SLASH! As always, don't like, don't read.
1. A Kiss On The Cheek

**A/N: Yay! Happy fanfiction Birthday to me! (For four days ago, but still!) Another Merlin/Artur story! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Much to my unhappiness, I do not own Merlin or the characters...if only...  
**

**

* * *

A Kiss On The Cheek Means We're Just Friends**

It all started in December; the servants had put mistletoe up around the castle hallways as some nobles were visiting to bring seasons greetings, and their daughters to meet Camelot's prince, Arthur Pendragon.

Arthur was walking back to his chambers with his servant explaining to him why he was such an idiot.

"I don't care about your excuses, the point is…" He stopped mid-sentence when he heard girlish giggling. He and Merlin looked to see Morgana and Gwen covering their mouths. "Dare I ask?" Arthur asked, folding his arms.

The girls pointed to above the boys heads and Merlin dropped everything he had been carrying. He looked at them, pleading, "No, please don't make us." Arthur was still looking up at the mistletoe with disbelief.

"Well, you could just walk away, but that would mean bad luck in the New Year. And for the prince…that wouldn't be too good." She said smirking. Arthur glared at her, then Gwen, then lastly, Merlin.

"What did I do?"

"You stood under it!" Arthur pointed up at the mistletoe.

"So did you!" Merlin argued.

"Aren't they just the cutest couple you ever saw?" Morgana asked Gwen who nodded in response, still giggling. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Arthur growled at her and faced Merlin who looked quite worried now. He sighed putting a hand on Merlin's shoulder and pulled him forward slightly. Merlin looked at him then at the girls.

"Does he actually have to…?" He stopped speaking as soon as Arthur's lips touched his cheek. The kiss was only brief and Merlin was pushed backwards after and had to put his hands on the wall to support himself.

"Pick up those things, idiot!" Arthur shouted as he stomped to his chambers, hiding his blush as he passed the girls who nodded to each other knowingly.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? Did you like it? Please send me reviews! I get uber-happy!!!**


	2. A Kiss On The Neck

**A/N: Okay, second chapter, and i promise, they do get longer.**

**

* * *

A kiss On The Neck Means I want You**

It was New Years Eve and everyone was having a good time, even Uther was smiling, courtesy of the alcohol in his goblet. Arthur had also had a little bit to drink and kept draping his arm over Merlin and asking him what he thought of various girls at the party.

Morgana had been casually glancing over to the pair for some time and finally walked across the room to them. "Merlin," she whispered so Arthur wouldn't hear. "I think maybe Arthur's had enough wine for one night, don't you?" She motioned to the prince who was currently examining the bottom of his goblet for any form of liquid left. Merlin nodded at Morgana and was about to speak when a goblet was shoved in his face.

"Merliiin!" Arthur whined. "I want more!" He shook the goblet for emphasis and Merlin gave Morgana a bored look as she walked away.

"Actually, Arthur, I think you've had enough wine to last you a month, so you just give me that." Merlin took the goblet and placed it on a nearby table.

"No, Merlin! Give it back!" Merlin rolled his eyes and led the prince through the corridors to his chambers.

"Merlin?"

Merlin sighed. "Yes, Arthur?"

"Where's everybody gone?" Arthur asked, looking around his chambers for some form of life.

"They're all back in the hall, we're in your chambers." He pulled out Arthur's night clothes and turned round to find Arthur was right in front of him.

"So we're alone? Just the two of us?" Arthur took a step forward and Merlin slipped out from in front of him.

"What are you doing, Arthur?" Arthur strutted towards the younger man again, faster the time and pinned him against the wall with his body and rested one hand on the wall above Merlin's head.

"What do you think, Merlin?" He whispered, his breath reeking of the alcohol he had consumed earlier.

"Arthur, don't." Merlin tried to sound strong and certain, but he sounded like a scared little mouse. Arthur smirked and attacked Merlin's neck with bites and kisses, pulling his neckerchief down. "Arthur, stop!" Merlin pushed Arthur to the floor with new found strength and dropped the clothes as he ran for the door.

Arthur looked up at him, completely shocked that Merlin had just done that. "Merlin, what…?" But Merlin was gone. The young prince hung his head. "…Crap."

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, i promise they get longer. Please review! **

**By the way, I loved the reviews for the first hapter, I was bouncing off the walls! :D**

**So thank you and I love you to all the people who reviewed!! :D  
**


	3. A Kiss On The Hand

**A/N: Third chapter, on time! Yay me! Thank You everyone who reviewed to previous chapters! :D**

* * *

**A Kiss On The Hand Means I Adore You**

Arthur had apologised to Merlin many times for what he did on New Years Eve, but Merlin had just shook it off and continued with his chores.

"Merlin," Arthur began one evening. "I'm going on a hunt tomorrow; I'll need you to accompany me."

"Yes, Sire." Merlin answered making Arthur pause at the formal name. He sighed heavily and shrugged his jacket on.

"Come on then." Arthur headed towards the door, with Merlin following obediently, but stopped. "Merlin," He turned to his servant. "I really am sorry." Merlin nodded. "Will you ever forgive me?" No answer. Arthur sighed and opened the door.

"I didn't say no." Merlin stated quietly. Arthur turned and smiled.

"What do I have to do?" He asked with his 'prince voice'.

"Well, if possible, stop being such a prat," Merlin smiled then turned serious again. "And, Arthur, promise me you'll never do anything like that again."

"I promise." He said honestly.

"Okay then, friends." Merlin smiled, holding his hand out for Arthur to shake. Arthur raised an eyebrow but shook Merlin's hand with a smile.

-

The next day, Arthur and his men set out on their hunt, Merlin carrying almost everything. "Keep up, Merlin!" Arthur shouted back to the young warlock.

"Yes, Sire." Merlin sighed. Yep, things were back to normal, almost. As always, Merlin was carrying _almost _everything. Arthur had noticed one of the knights taking some things from Merlin to help him. Merlin had grinned his usual goofy grin at him and thanked him. That was all.

Well, that was all to everyone but Arthur, who was now trying to figure out what could be going on between the pair, none of the knights had ever offered to help Merlin with anything he was carrying. It was driving the prince insane. His thoughts were broken when he heard rustling and twigs snap not too far away. He gave the sign for the knights to investigate.

"Merlin," He whispered. "Stay close." The command took Merlin by surprise, in this situation it was usually; 'don't get in the way.' Or 'Go and see if it's dangerous.' When the prince was sure the knights were out of earshot, the prince made his move.

"Merlin," He whispered again. "About what happened at New Year…" He began

"Don't worry about it, I've forgiven you."

"I know, but just hear me out. I…That night, I'd had a bit too drink," Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I had a lot to drink. And because of that, all the things I'd tried to keep a secret…" Arthur stopped and turned to Merlin when he heard a strange sound from him. "Merlin!" Arthur sighed. "What did you do?"

Merlin looked up at him from where he was sat on the ground, the things he had been carrying spread around him, and pointed to a rabbit hole next to his foot. He smiled innocently up at Arthur, who rolled his eyes and held out his hand for the younger man to take. When Merlin took it, he pulled him up and lightly kissed the soft, milky skin on his hand

Merlin stood frozen with shock as Arthur picked up the things Merlin had been carrying. He shoved them all in Merlin's chest. "Don't fall again." He warned, walking away.

"No, we wouldn't want a repeat of that now would we?" Merlin said sarcastically. Arthur turned to see a smug smile plastered across his servant's face, before he turned and walked away, leaving a very confused prince on his own.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so there you go-AH!...that was close**. **Sorry, please review! :D**


	4. A Kiss On The Lips

**A/N: I am a day late, but blame my brother, it's his fault; he wouldn't let me near the computer

* * *

**

**A Kiss On The Lips Means I Love You**

"…Arthur…Arthur…." Merlin called quietly to the sleeping Prince. He stroked Arthur's face making the blonde unconsciously leaned into the touch. "Time to wake up, Sleeping Beauty." Arthur groaned and turned onto his side, snuggling closer to the warlock. Merlin sighed and ran a hand through blonde hair. "Arthur—"

"No…I want to stay in bed!" Arthur moaned, grabbing Merlin's waist and pulling him across him as he turned over again.

"Arthur!" Merlin yelped as he fell. He brushed a bang out of his face and sighed. The young warlock opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again when he felt Arthur chuckle at him. "Arthur, let go."

"Will you leave?" Arthur asked. Merlin rolled his eyes and pulled his legs across Arthur to lie next to him. They lay in silence for a while before Arthur opened an eye.

"You're an idiot." Merlin stated simply, trying to keep a serious face on.

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot." Arthur smiled and closed his eye again, pulling Merlin closer.

Merlin smiled then said, softer than before, "Arthur, you really need to get up."

"I can't, I need a kiss to wake up, since I am Sleeping Beauty." Merlin raised an eyebrow at the suggestion.

"…If you insist, _Princess _Arthur." Merlin lightly kissed the Prince's lips and was about to pull away when Arthur placed a hand on the back of Merlin's head, pulling him closer. Merlin tensed with the surprise, but then relaxed into the kiss and allowed Arthur to deepen it.

When they pulled away, they rested their foreheads together. "I love you." Arthur whispered. Merlin opened his eyes and looked into Arthur's at the new words. When he saw there was real love and honesty in them, he smiled at his Prince.

"I love you too." Arthur kissed Merlin's nose gently before standing. He took of his shirt then looked back to see Merlin still on the bed.

"Merlin, it's time to get up! What are you doing still in bed? You need to get me ready and—" That earned a pillow to his face. As it fell to the floor, a feather was left in his mouth and Merlin couldn't hold his laughter in. Arthur smiled at seeing Merlin laugh.

"You think that's funny, do you? Well I think…that is kind of funny." Arthur admitted, taking the feather from his mouth. He picked up the pillow and thew it to Merlin. "Now, make that bed!"

"Yes Sir!" Merlin joked catching the pillow.

"And help me get dressed." Arthur added after a thought.

"Yes Sire." Merlin smiled and hurried after the Prince.

**

* * *

A/N: Was it worth the lateness? ...OF COURSE IT WASN'T, I'M SORRY!!! SORRY! And for Krad-Kun: Iehho! Hehe...too soon?  
**

**Please review!  
**


	5. A Kiss On The Shoulder

**A/N:So, the fith kiss, hehe, and we're traveling down the body, but only slightly.  


* * *

**

**A Kiss On The Shoulder Means You're Perfect**

'Oh, tournament training, what fun!' Merlin thought sarcastically as Arthur landed yet another strike. "Ow!" He clutched his helmet to still it.

"Come on Merlin! Just…block one, can you handle that?" Arthur mocked. Merlin swung his sword in Arthur's general direction, but missed and lost his balance.

"Whoa!" He fell forward, dropping the sword. Arthur reached out and caught him, turning him round and keeping hold of his arm.

"This brings back memories doesn't it?" Arthur let Merlin go when he thrust his elbow back into his gut.

"I do remember it slightly differently though." Merlin joked, picking up his sword quickly as Arthur quickly recovered, and sought revenge.

-

"You really didn't need to do that. Look what you've done!" Merlin sighed as he looked at Arthur through the mirror, then back to his new bruises and cuts.

"You're fault, you should learn to block better." Merlin glared at Arthur then turned to examine his back.

"Arthur! Look what you've done to me!" Merlin traced the cuts and bruises on his back, wincing at some of them. "Ow."

Arthur sighed and stepped forward. "Why do you bruise so easily?"

"You were hitting me with a sword." Merlin pointed out. "They all look so…" Merlin trailed off. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin, gently pulling him closer.

"You still look beautiful. It's just that now instead of an angel, you look like a fallen angel." Arthur smiled at Merlin's refection and kissed his bruised shoulder.

"Why are you suddenly so sweet to me?" Merlin asked, reaching back and wrapping an arm around Arthur's neck.

"I've always been sweet," He smiled innocently at Merlin. "And you're the kind of person people can't help but be kind to." Merlin raised and eyebrow. "Or beat up with a sword."

"Thanks." Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Aww, Arthur will kiss it better." He gently kissed every cut and bruise form one shoulder to the other and then down Merlin's back. "All better?" Arthur asked, kissing Merlin's shoulder one last time.

"No, you hurt my finger." Merlin held up his finger to Arthur, who kissed it then smiled at Merlin as he put the finger to his own lips.

Arthur turned Merlin's head and kissed him. "What was that for?" Merlin asked.

"I thought I saw a cut on your lip." Arthur lied. "But you probably should see Gaius, just very quickly." He smiled guiltily at the warlock.

* * *

**A/N: Only two more chapters to go, ooh!! Please review!!**


	6. A Kiss On The Stomach

**A/N: Okay, don't own the characters, yada yada yada...O****n with the show!!!**

* * *

**A Kiss On The Stomach Means I'm ready**

Arthur pushed Merlin down onto the bed then climbed on top of him. He leant down and kissed the Warlock passionately while lifting his tunic off him, his jacket and neckerchief long gone. Merlin lifted up slightly so Arthur could lift the tunic over his head. Arthur paused when it was off and looked down at the younger man. "You're so beautiful." Merlin blushed at this, and Arthur attacked his neck with kisses and bites. "I love you." He whispered into the skin.

Merlin held onto Arthur's tunic, unsure of what he should do. He finally started to pull the tunic up to reveal Arthur's toned stomach and chest. Arthur smiled down at Merlin and slipped out of the tunic. Merlin stroked his hands down the prince's chest, tracing the muscles. He looked up to see Arthur watching him again. The young warlock couldn't help but blush and pulled Arthur back down to kiss him.

Arthur's hands were all over Merlin, in his hair, on his chest and stomach, stroking his thigh, and then at the waistband of his britches, slowly pulling them down. Merlin tensed a little, making Arthur stop.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked; concern clear in his voice. "Do you want to stop?"

"No, no…I'm fine, it's just…I've not done this before." Merlin admitted.

"I'll be gentle." Arthur promised, he kissed Merlin's nose again, then began kissing his way down his neck and chest. He paused at his stomach and looked up to Merlin's face before continuing to his breeches. He slowly began easing them down again, looking up every now and then to check with Merlin; then reached a hand in.

"…Arthur…Arthur, stop…I don't…Arthur…" Arthur pulled his hand out and pulled Merlin's britches back up. He crawled back up to Merlin's face and kissed him. "I'm sorr—"

"No, it's okay. Thank you for not feeling like you have to." Arthur kissed Merlin again and smiled. "I won't do anything unless you're fine with it, I promised, remember?" Merlin smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. I love you." Merlin smiled up at Arthur.

-

Merlin had made a decision, and he was 95% sure he was going to stick to it. He had made Arthur wait long enough, and he couldn't lie; he wanted this too. But it wasn't like he could ask for it; he had to tell Arthur without words. So he had come up with a plan. Hopefully, Arthur had little self-control.

"Arthur, time to wake up." Merlin said softly, leaning over his lover. Arthur groaned and turned over to the warlock to find him in his largest red tunic. "Come on, sleepy head." Merlin patted Arthur, who now was looking like a fish at the sight, opening and closing his mouth, trying to form words unsuccessfully.

Merlin stood, facing away from the bed and yawned, reaching up so that the tunic rose up slightly. At this sight, the tunic wasn't the only thing that rose up. Merlin turned and blushed at Arthur staring at him. He quickly pulled the tunic down again. "S-Sorry." He stuttered, turning his head away from Arthur.

Arthur stood and walked round the bed to Merlin, pulled him close to him and tilted his head up to kiss him. 'Don't touch, Arthur. Look, but don't touch, not until Merlin says it's okay.' He reminded himself with difficulty. "Good morning." He whispered, kissing Merlin. He turned to get undressed so that Merlin could dress him. Merlin sighed as he walked away. 'Damn!' He quickly got dressed in his usual clothes before attending to Arthur.

Every touch on Arthur's skin was feather light, until it came to the breeches, where Merlin thought he would put a little more pressure into the touches. Arthur bit his lip, 'Don't touch. Don't touch. He must be doing this on purpose…maybe just…No. Don't touch. Don't touch.' Arthur repeated. Over and over.

"There you go." Merlin said, as he finished dressing the future king and turned to make the bed, leaning across it purposefully. Arthur turned quickly and announced that he would eat with his father that morning.

And for reasons 'unknown to Merlin', he avoided the young warlock for the rest of the day, until the time came to retire to his chambers for bed. He kicked off his shoes and slumped down into the chair next to the warm fire. "Arthur, where have you been all day?" Merlin asked, walking towards the tired prince.

"Mmrr," was Arthur's grumbled response. "It's been a…long day, Merlin." Merlin sighed; then raised an eyebrow.

"Come here, sit up." Merlin began rubbing the prince's tense shoulders.

"Mmm…Merlin…" Arthur moaned. Merlin leaned forward and kissed the prince ear.

"My God, you're dense." Arthur's eyes flung open.

"You did just say 'tense' then, didn't you?" Arthur asked as Merlin walked round the chair.

"You know what I said, Sire." Merlin held his hand out for Arthur to take and pulled him to his feet. "Arthur…" Merlin began, pulling Arthur to the bed and pushing him down.

"Merlin…" Arthur replied as said boy crawled over him. Merlin quickly took off his neckerchief and tunic, (A/N: He had taken his jacket off earlier because it was quite hot in Arthur's chambers…Heh…sorry, continuing.), then started pulling up Arthur's tunic, which was soon gone as well. He took a moment to admire the well toned body of his prince, smiling at the fact that no one else could call him their own. 'He's mine.' Merlin thought

Arthur pulled Merlin down into a kiss, breaking his train of thought. Merlin began kissing his way down Arthur's neck and chest. "Merlin," Arthur stopped him, "are you sure you want to?" Arthur asked.

Merlin smirked at the question and leant down to kiss Arthur's stomach, just above his britches; then looked back up to him, still smirking. "Of course, Master." A low groan vibrated in Arthur's throat.

"My God Merlin, if you ever call me that again in this situation," he growled as he quickly rolled them so that he was on top of Merlin; he was the prince, he wasn't going to be topped by a servant-boy. "I will fuck you into the floor. "

* * *

**A/N: And now...*Sniff*...only one more chapter to go*sniff*And then it's all over! ***


	7. A Kiss On The Forehead

**A/N: The last chapeter, a day late, that's unacceptable, i'm sorry. But To-Chan, you know my reason**.

**So, here it is *sniff* the last chapter of seven kisses, ever! Oh what a sad,sad day!**

**Please enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

**A Kiss On The Forehead Means I Want To Be With You For The Rest Of My Life**

Merlin rushed hurriedly into Arthur's chambers, the prince close behind him. "Merlin!" He shouted again, closing the door.

"I shouldn't have done that." Merlin mumbled to himself. "No, he'll definitely want me gone now. And I ran out while he was talking to me. Oh no. What am I going to do?" Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm and turned him around, bringing him back to Earth, but regretting it as soon as he saw the fear in his eyes. "I thought you were…"

"Merlin, I'm sorry." Arthur pulled Merlin into a protective hug. "It'll be alright."

"No it won't, he knows about us. He'll never let us…You're the future king, you can't." Merlin cried, holding Arthur, and hiding his face in his chest.

"Shh, it'll all work out." Arthur sat on the bed and pulled Merlin to sit next to him. They didn't speak for a while; Merlin's sobs were the only thing keeping the silence away.

"…What…What will he do to me?" Merlin whispered.

"Nothing. I won't let him do anything to you." Arthur held the younger man tighter.

"But then you—"

"It doesn't matter about me; I can take whatever punishment necessary to keep you safe." Arthur promised.

"Maybe I should go. Maybe I should leave Camelot and go back to Ealdor. Maybe I never should have come here…"

"Don't say that. Don't ever say that!" Arthur commanded. "Please don't leave me. Life here would be too boring without you." He tried to joke.

"But you—"

"No, Merlin, listen to me;" He held Merlin's chin so he was looking directly at him. "You can't leave. It doesn't matter what my father does, I will protect you. Just please, stay." Arthur begged, tears forming in his eyes at the thought of losing _his_ Merlin.

"Okay." Merlin replied weakly.

"Promise me."

"I promise; I will not leave you." Arthur smiled weakly and kissed Merlin's forehead.

"Thank you." Arthur whispered.

"Arthur…You can't stay near me forever, what are we going to do?" Merlin asked, still worried.

"We'll figure something out, don't worry. But promise me you won't use your magic unless you really, really have to, because then you'll have to leave me," Arthur kissed Merlin's forehead again, while quickly wiping away any tears that threatened to fall; because princes don't cry. "And I don't know what I'd do here without you here with me."

"Okay, I'll only use it if I'm seconds away from dea—" Merlin froze; he had just admitted to Arthur that he was a sorcerer.

"Merlin, I've known for a very long time now. I always hoped you would tell me. And back in Ealdor, I was sure you were about to say something to me, then you didn't and I tried to confront you, with the wind thing…but that's not what we're talking about." Arthur shook himself back to Merlin, who was wiping away tears with his sleeve.

"Merlin, if you promise you'll stay here, I promise to do everything I can to protect you, okay?" Merlin sniffed and nodded, looking at the floor. "Hey, look at me, Merlin." He did. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too, Arthur." Merlin rested his head on Arthur's chest and listened to his rapid heartbeat slow. "Do you think…Do you think I should apologise to Uther? Well, I know I should apologise, but…Now?" Merlin asked, stumbling over his words.

"Yeah, that probably would help us. Come on," Arthur stood and held his hand out to Merlin. "I'll be right there with you," Merlin took his hand, "always." He pulled Merlin to his feet and kissed his forehead again, realised it calmed both Merlin and himself, just a little bit.

* * *

**A/N: So, that's it, no more, all gone. Please review!**


End file.
